Materia meets Spheres
by onewingedcrimson
Summary: Cloud, Vincent, and Cid have to go to Spira to retrieve a materia that allows you to go back in time. Yuna has it but she isn't aware of its power. Read and rate! rated for language.
1. Hola!

First I'd like to say that I don't own any of these characters!  
Second I'm new to all of this so im sorry the spaces didn't show up. I already have chapter 2 done and I'll post it soon. Please review! I'd really appreciate it

Over all I hope you enjoy and I dedicate this to my muse, and muse, you know who you are .  
okie happy reading. 


	2. Chapter one, A meeting with a Turk

Chapter one, A meeting with a Turk Reno flicked the lighter off and on as he sat on the chair with his left leg crossed over his right. He looked at Cloud through his lighter. Cloud sat in the chair at the other end of the room with his arms folder together. His eyebrows were frowning as he grew a little annoyed due to the headache he was receiving. Reno had a somewhat sarcastic look on his face as he smiled at Cloud. Rude and Rufus guarded the door, staring off into space not making a single sound. All could be heard was the flicking or Reno's lighter. Flick on, flick off, flick on, flick off. Cloud wasn't about to snap anytime soon, he could wait there all day if he had to. Reno's red hair was flaming as much as the madness in his eyes. "So, Cloud…where is this…'Highwind"  
"On the roof," Cloud replied jokingly. Like he knew where Cid was. It wasn't his fault he wasn't on time. Cid was never on time. The Highwind was always faulty and he always had a struggle with it. Most people had trouble finding a parking space, for Cid it was an everyday thing to try and get the darn thing to run longer then thirty minutes. BANG! "Open the damn door!" Cloud put his hand on his forehead and shaking his head in embarrassment. Rufus calmly opened the door as Cid came rushing in.  
"Cloud why didn't you wait for me God Damnit?" He had an angry facial expression with sweat dripping from the sides of his face and he smelt as if had just put out a cigarette before he came in.  
"Cid," Cloud whispered trying to make less of the scene, "just take a seat, I'll give you a nice shiney materia when we are done"  
"A nice one, not the shitty scan that you gave me last time," Cid replied calming down but still angry.  
"I'll give you lightening," Cloud nodded talking to him as if he were a five year old. A smile came across Cid's face as he took a seat.  
"Are you two….finished," Reno asked, acting professional but Cloud could see right through him, knowing Reno wasn't a business type.  
"Shut the hell up you fucking Turk!" Rufus and Rude pulled out their guns and aimed them at Cid. Cloud gave Cid the ever popular death look as Reno put out his hand to his guards, "That isn't necessary." The two nodded and lowered their guns, Cid grew silent. Cloud couldn't help but to laugh at Cid's childish expression. Reno let out a smile as well.  
"What do you want anyways, um…sir," Cid quietly asked with a little glare in his eye that only Cloud caught. He could tell Cid was secretly blowing the Turks up with a shot gun, preferable Vincent's. Cloud had caught Cid on a number of occasions admiring Vincent's gun when it was Vincent's turn to cook and was preoccupied. Cloud smiled, 'whatever keeps him amused,' he thought.  
"We have found a special materia," Reno started, "it has the ability to go back in time"  
"and," Cloud said knowing there was an angle to Reno's intentions just like every other time.  
"We want you to help us get it." Cid and Cloud both opened their mouths to start arguing but Reno spoke first, "Do not interrupt me, our time is limited. We want to go back to save Aeris because she is the only one capable to kill Sephiroth"  
"Why are you so interested in killing him all of a sudden"  
"We all want the black materia, he's the biggest competition," Reno replied not trying to insult Cloud but seeming like it. Cloud didn't argue considering this could be twisted to his advantage.  
"Where is this materia"  
"That is where you come in," Reno smiled lighting his Cid's cigarette. "Do you know where Spira is, Cid"  
"No, but I've heard about it," Cid replied inhaling a whiff of smoke slowly enjoying every second of it.  
"Its in another dimension according to our maps," Reno started, "we will send you guys there but the only problem is you might get stuck there if we fail"  
"Hell no I don't want to get stuck there"  
"Cid, its for Aeris," Cloud replied, Cid took a second to think. He thought long and hard. His arms crossed his cigarette in his mouth, the veins sticking out of his forehead as he thought. He tapped his foot quietly and finally replied, "Alright, but only for Aeris"  
"You may take one other person," Reno added. Just to jerk Cid's chain Cloud replied, "Cait sith"  
"No way in hell am I going with that faggot!" Reno laughed but bit his lip to hold it in, he looked over to Cloud who had the same expression as he did. "Then who do you suggest we take"  
"Vincent," Cid replied calming down, "he wont annoy me." Cloud smiled at Cid, "Are you calmed now? Had you happy pills"  
"Shut the fuck up!" Reno would have had his sides burning and tears rolling down his face in laughter but he was trying to be professional. "Okay well back to what your mission adjective, the materia is worn on a girl's neck. Her name is Yuna, she is a summoner, you'll find out when you get there. Tomorrow is the first day of her pilgrimage you need to become her friend and gain her trust. The rest shouldn't be to hard to figure out. Do not get emotionally attached, after the finally battle with Sin there will be a warp point. Its how you'll get back home." "Okie dokie, sounds good can we get the hell out of here now," Cid yelled interrupting Reno impatiently.  
"Yes, you may leave." Cloud stood up and shook hands with Reno.  
"Thanks Cloud, we really appreciate it"  
"…"  
"See you tomorrow," Reno added. Cloud just kept silent as he walked out of the door with Cid. His vacant expression had the deer-in-the-headlights look as Cid went on a rant about how he couldn't believe how 'gay Reno was acting.' Cloud was semi listening but was really thinking. 'what if we don't make it back,' was the only thought that was passing through his head. Cloud remained silent for the rest of the day, tomorrow was practically the biggest day of his life. 


	3. Chapter two, Meeting Lulu and Wakka

Chapter 2 meeting Lulu and wakka

Cloud landed on the sandy beach of the Isle of Besaid. It had been the toughest three minutes of his life. He closed his eyes and all he could see were the tears in Tifa's worried face and the encouraging smile Yuffie gave him. The confused look on Barret's face when he told him he's taking Vincent. Cait Sith had been jumping around in the background doing his 'good luck dance,' or whatever it was called. Red had given him his best materia, Knights of Round, for any monsters that would come his way. He smiled and opened his eyes to find Cid pacing back and fourth while Vincent looked around. A group of weirdly dressed villagers bounced around a ball laughing and chattering as if they didn't even see them. "Cloud get the hell up! We have work to do," Cid yelled with his eyes popping out of his head and his mouth dry from the trip there. Cloud stood up right a common reflex he had when ever something as big and as ugly as Cid began to yell in his face.  
"Woah, calm down ya?" a voice came from behind Cid as Cloud backed up a shocked expression came across his face. The I-just-woke-up feeling hadn't worn off yet. His eyes were still trying to focus. Cid turned around to see who it was that crept up behind him. The guy smiled, he had sort of a Santa Clause charm about him. Cid poked his hair that seemed to look so stiff up in one tall curl. "Jee I thought your hair was bad," Cid laughed looking over to Cloud as if the guy was some sort of statue. The guy kept smiling as Cid examined his hair like a car's salesmen checking out a car from the other dealers. He looked down at the guy and put out his hand, "Name's Cid Highwind"  
"Wakka," The man replied dodging his hand and giving him a hug. "What the fuck, back off you faggot!" Wakka backed away with a hurt expression on his face. Cloud pushed Cid aside and whispered, "you want that materia, then shut up." Cid glared at Cloud and kept quiet. "I'm sorry, ignore him, Cid's just not a touchy feely kind of guy, my name is Cloud Strife by the way," Cloud stuck out his hand and Wakka shook it. Cloud nodded in gratitude that he didn't try to hug him, after all he was quite the homophobe. "So what brings you here"  
"We have come to meet lady Yuna," Cloud replied as Vincent walked up next to Cid. "Wohoho! Yuna already has fans ya? Who are you," he asked speaking to Vincent.  
"Vincent Valentine," he muttered. "He isn't quite the chatterbox," Cloud muddered.  
"Ah"  
"Can you take us to her," Cid impatiently asked.  
"How good are you guys at fighting"  
"We are okay," Cloud replied, "but is that relevant"  
"I was thinking of leveling up before our big journey you know"  
"Our," Vincent asked.  
"Yes, Lulu, Yuna, Kimarhi, and I, we are out to sa"  
"Save it," Cloud interrupted, "just take us to Yuna"  
"Do you mind if we take the hard route"  
"Just take us! We don't care what ever the hell way we go God Damn it," Cid bursted out.  
"Calm down ya? Just take your time," Wakka frowned.  
"All do respect…Wakka, we don't have much time," Cloud sincerely replied. Wakka wasn't quite sure what Cloud meant but that but he didn't want to know. He took them through the water way. They fought many different fiends and revived Wakka several times leaving him awestruck. Cloud lifted himself up the cliff following the others. He shook off as much water as he could. He put his sword back in his sheath and smiled, feeling pretty cool. Cid and Vincent stood by him as Wakka stared examining them.  
"Where did you guys say you were from again"  
"We didn't," Cloud replied.  
"Who taught you how to fight"  
"That I'm afraid we can't tell you either," Cloud replied. "Are we almost there," Cid asked finally being a little more patient.  
"Just right down there is the village," Wakka replied pointing down to it but not letting them out of his site. Vincent began walking Cid followed along with the other two. They entered the village with brightened spirits. "Wait here, do not wander off," Wakka ordered seriously, he was acting as if he had seen a ghost or a missing link. "Whatever," Cid replied. Cloud nudged him hard in the stomach, "Ow damn that fucking hurt you blondie!" "You want to save Aeris then clean up your act," Cloud muttered with a frown on his face. Vincent was looking around at the villagers as a dog sat next to him wagging its tail. Vincent cracked a smile and pet it, "Hi little guy, what's your name"  
"Hey what's with him," Cid asked drawing Cloud's attention off of him and on Vincent. Vincent turned around to see Cloud and Cid holding in their laughter and growled at the dog shooing it away. "What"  
"Nothing…"  
"…" Vincent put back up his barrier of seriousness. Cloud and Cid broke out in laughter and Vincent smiled under his coat. A woman walked out of Wakka's hut with Wakka following behind her like a little lost puppy. "Are you Cloud," She asked. She had chocolate brown eyes and black hair tied up with funky sticks. She wore a long black dress with a low cut. Too low of a cut if you know what I mean. Cloud fought the urge to look down and replied by taking out his hand, "Yes, I am, and you are"  
"Lulu, who are your friends?" Cloud turned around to see Cid staring at her with his famous starstruck look, Vincent was over there deep reading her. Looking right into to pupil of her eye reading every ounce of her he could. Trying to figure out if she was trust worthy or not. "This is Cid Highwind," Cid broke out of his trance and bounced right back to his normal personality.  
"I am not Blondie's friend! I am more like his fucking therapist!" Cloud frowned in confusing, he wasn't quite sure what Cid was talking about but he just shook his head and went right on to Vincent.  
"Thi"  
"My name is Vincent Valentine," Vincent replied kissing Lulu's hand and bowing, "Nice to meet you miss"  
"Lulu," Lulu corrected trying to cover up the fact she enjoyed receiving such respectful titles form such a handsome man. Cloud just rolled his eyes as Cid grew flustered with Vincent. "So Wakka tells me you men are quite the fighters"  
"We do what we can Lulu," Cloud replied.  
"Its quite funny how Wakka is prone to finding new comers who could possible become one of Yuna's guardians"  
"What do you mean"  
"He came across a stranger just yesterday, Yuna has already asked him to come with her, you can come if you want"  
"Sure," shouted Cid his eye's popping out of his head. "What he means, would you want us to," Cloud asked calmly trying not to blow their chance like Cid almost did.  
"It wouldn't mean you're her guardians but you can come for the ride, I trust Wakka's judgment and if he says you men are trustworthy, I believe him." "When do we leave"  
"As soon as she come out of the temple," Lulu replied. Cloud nodded as Cid smiled from ear to ear. Vincent began to read Wakka who was staring off into space. The moment grew silent and awkward until Lulu broke it.  
"Are you hungry"  
"No," Vincent replied.  
"Just because you're a fucking vampire doesn't mean we have to starve"  
"No, Cid he's right, we can eat on the way there"  
"You're a vampire," Wakka asked as his eyes widened and goose bumps arose up and down his arms.  
"Yes"  
"Interesting," Lulu added.  
"Don't get hungry on us," Wakka with a hint of fear in his tone. "Don't worry he eats off moogles," Cid replied sarcastically. Lulu gasped holding her moogle tighter.  
"He's joking," Cloud replied very annoyed and growing impatient. 


End file.
